


Fate of the Father

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night for John and Kate Connor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of the Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeCarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/gifts).



> I love Kate and John and saw your prompt and had to write you a treat. Hope you enjoy!

It was the first snowfall of the winter. It came early this year, but at least they had been ready for it. John stood at the makeshift doorway to the underground bunker and watched as the big, fat flakes slowly fell to the ground. It was as if nature was no longer aware there was a war going on. The nuclear winter and the mass radiation that followed was just a passing memory here and only at the heart of major cities did it still persist. Mother Nature had no worry for machines it seemed.

 

“They’ll be back.” Kate’s voice sounded behind John before she appeared next to him. 

John glanced to her and wondered if she had enough to eat today. She was two months pregnant and not even showing yet. He knew well enough the mortality rate of babies, even those in the womb, and his brow furrowed in worry at the thought of Kate in the same predicament. 

As if on cue, Kate reached on and placed her hand on his shoulder and it jarred him from his thoughts. He nodded. “I know, but they’re still twenty minutes late.”

“They’re always late. At least I know where you get it from now.” Her lips quirked in a small, wry smile.

John returned a small one of his own despite the worry that lingered in his heavy eyes. Yes, his father was usually late and so was he. At least John knew Kyle would be on time for the one thing that truly mattered – to save his mother – although the thought of that always brought back mixed emotions. He’d eventually have to send his father to his death.

There was a sudden explosion off in the distance. It was big enough to illuminate the dark night sky. In an instant the peaceful calm turned into organized chaos. Kate disappeared into the tunnels and John, too, down a separate corridor. Minutes later there were injured being filtered into the makeshift triage wing that any real doctor who cringe at the sight off. Two, three, four – seven wounded in total and two missing. Kyle was missing.

“Listen to me. _Listen to me_.” Kate took John by the shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes. John always wondered at how soft and yet strong they could be, even when everything was going wrong. Kate squeezed his shoulders . “Kyle is out there and he’s still alive. Send a team. They’ll find him. But you can’t go. They need you here.”

John opened his mouth to protest, but Kate shook him lightly. “You’re their leader, John. They need _you_.”

John took a deep breath and nodded. Kate was right. He couldn’t put himself in danger, if even if was for his father. He needed to make sure the base was still secure.

~*~

Six long hours passed until people started to calm down. The first concern was that Skynet used the opportunity to follow the wounded back to the base. Since there was no sign of the machines, it seemed as if the base was still secured. The positive thing was followed by the loss of five of the seven wounded. John leaned against the wall of their room at the news.

“Infection killed most of them.” Kate said softly with a sigh. “There’s little I can do. The herbs we found last week are good, but not good enough for burns. We’ll have to think of something else.”

John nodded. He did that a lot, it seemed.

“Any news about Kyle?”

John shook his head. No news. He felt a pit for in his stomach. He felt guilty for sending Kyle out on the mission to begin with, but it hadn’t really been his call. Kyle had volunteered.

Kate’s expression softened and she closed the distance between her and her husband. She had no comforting words. People died in this new world.

John rested his forehead against Kate’s shoulder when suddenly there was a commotion just outside their room. 

It was Kyle who was leaning against Blair with a twisted ankle. John let out a breath. 

Kyle Reese was alive. The future would not kill him.


End file.
